kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
War on Taru
War on Taru 2411- 2412 was a conflict between Prime Legion Heaven and the Kenunstun Consortium on planet Taru. The Helghan Empire hired the Kenunstun Consortium to wipe out the legionnaires that survived the Najenmik's hunt in Eden. PLH orbital defences' destruction: 2411 The Kenunstun Consortium sended their best fleet to destroy Tarus' orbital defences with overwhelming numbers of cruisers and fighters. PLH tried their best to defend from the invaders but ultimately failed. PLH's best fleet, Optimus Squadron distracted Consortiums' fleet for the remainders of PLH forces in orbit to ground on Taru. Optimus Squadron sacrificed themselves in hope that their legion will win the battle on Taru's soil. Prime Base Captured: 2411 Consortiums' main target is PLH's main base, Prime Base. They intend to capture and take control of the database. The Consortium sends artillery to the ground just 12 miles away from both sides of Prime Base to destroy the bases anti-air defenses while Consortiums' 2,000 tanks trys to destroy PLH's artillery, the Shoguns. Over 500 men in PLH B15 Mech Suits defended the Shoguns from Consortiums' tanks. Prime Master Molidusk Iho's men insisted that he retreats to the desert parts of Taru where PLH Ranger bases are but he wouldn't let his men fight alone. After 4 long hours of battle all Shoguns and 500 PLH B15 Mech Suits were destroyed along with Prime Bases' anti-air defenses. One of Consortiums' best ground units infiltrated the base and killed all PLH personnel including the Prime Master. However there was no files in the database, it seems PLH has learned their lesson from Trylon IV. The Consortium has taken heavy casualties from the battle with only 105 tanks left from the assault. Second Crystern Union aids the legion: 2412 3 months after the Battle of Prime Base, the Union sends a fleet to push back Tarus' invaders. Since the Union had many men in Prime Base and now seeks revenge for the their lost. The legion has been trying to survive after their HQ was taken from them. Most PLH forces has moved to the desert areas where the PLH Rangers are. The Unions' fleet attacks the Consortiums' cruisers. The Consortium was unprepared for a counter attack but still has more firepower than the Union. The Union contacted Vearibles' fleet of Battle Cruisers to help them in battle. PLHs' Battle Cruisers went to hyper space to aid the Union taking back Taru. PLH and the Union was victories in the battle and now takes the fight on ground. The Consortium surrenders: 2412 The Consortiums' largest army is now marching towards Glanith, a town of PLH families and where Kizer Takent is stationed at to defend the town. The Unions' bombers quickly devastated the army. The PLH Rangers killed the rest of the army before they could retreat. After Consortium's Captain, Kim Elaxcore hear's that his largest army was destroyed he ordered the rest of Consortiums' troops on Taru to stop the assault seeing that he lost too much men in the Battle of Prime Base and the PLH Rangers has been killing most his top officers. All Consortiums' personnel surrendered and was executed by the legion. No one from the Kenunstun Consortium returned. The war has ended.